


you're driving me (wild)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Blue Neighborhood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jace is drunk and simon is in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're driving me (wild)

**Author's Note:**

> im tired and i wrote this and its just cute and fluffy 
> 
> title from "Wild" by Troye Sivan (its super gay go listen to it)

“I love you,” Jace muttered, his eyes flickering open to look at the boy in front of him.

“You’re drunk.” Simon replied, he sounded sad, Jace didn’t like that, he wanted Simon to be happy. 

Jace wanted to say something to put a smile back on Simon’s face, but when he opened his mouth all he said was “yeah”.

Simon sighed, gently tugging Jace into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re an idiot.” 

Jace hummed sleepily in response, snuggling into Simon’s arms. 

Simon smiled slightly, listening to the sound of Jace’s breathing as he slowly drifted to sleep. 

It was only once Simon was sure that Jace was fast asleep that he did whisper “I love you too.” 


End file.
